


A Bilious New

by Rag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Break Up, Infidelity, M/M, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinkmeme fill:<br/>Levi cheats on Eren and not only does Eren dump his ass for it, but he fucks Levi's best mate, Erwin, in their bed.<br/>-<br/><b>(note: very negative and unredeemed portrayal of Ereri.)</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bilious New

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This isn't intended to be ship hate, it's just a kinkmeme fill and a fic that happens to portray and abusive relationship.  
> Levi, Eren, and Erwin are all varying degrees of slimy.
> 
> warnings for: emotional abuse, cheating, harassment, breakups, squicky body fluid stuff and daddy kink references

Eren was in love with his Captain. He'd fawned over him for years before approaching him, was head over heels when Levi grinned and told him to come back when he was legal. He'd been giddy every day for the next three months until his birthday, woke up with a smile at the thought that he was one day closer to kissing the Corporal.

The day itself was weird and disappointing. Eren hadn't gotten around like some of the recruits, but he'd thought he'd done enough to know what sex was and wasn't. And with people you cared about, it wasn't just locking the door, pouring oil on your bits, and sticking it in. Kissing, maybe, or hand-holding. He told himself that was kid stuff. Levi was showing him how adults fucked.  And, it didn't matter if it was uncomfortable or off-putting, because Eren was in _love_.

Levi apologized later. He said he was being selfish, promised to make it up to Eren.

“I'll show you a real good time, whenever you're free.”

Eren chose that night, and Levi blew his mind.

Eren didn't let it bother him how different he could be from one moment to the next.  Everyone changed their minds about things; Levi just seemed to more than most people.  Everyone had their quirks.  And, after Levi told Eren that he loved him, quirks like that were much easier to forget.

They had ups and downs. Like any couple, Eren figured. His head was in the clouds for the first two months, and Levi smiled whenever they saw each other. They snuck onto the roof late at night to drink lukewarm chicory coffee and look at the stars.  Levi whispered his ear, telling him how perfect he was, how he wished they could be safe together, how Eren made him feel more alive than he had in years.

They had a spat a few months in, after Levi slipped up that he'd been sleeping around until a few weeks after they started seeing each other. He said he didn't know they were an exclusive thing, couldn't Eren see that it didn't matter?

Eren couldn't , not right away. He took a few days to think about it before coming around. He wasn't thrilled, but he understood Levi's thinking, and all that mattered was it was over.

They had periods of joy and heated arguments- Levi swearing that Eren was sleeping with Commander Smith, refusing to believe Eren's protests that he would _never;_  Eren letting all the petty annoyances build up and demanding that Levi _stop being such a dick_ \- but everything ultimately leveled out. They had been in a low spot for the past few weeks, but things were bound to perk up soon. It wouldn't be different from any other dip.

He got off errand duty early, decided to stop by Levi's room. To surprise him, ask him to dinner.

He knocked. Levi _hated_ when he used to just come in.

“It's Eren, open up.”

He heard a sharp _bang_ and cursing, and nothing but concern rang through his head. What if someone was trying to hurt Levi?

He thought nothing of opening the door until he saw a woman, naked, on Levi's bed. Her legs spread, facing the wall, her arms over his shoulders, straddling his naked hips.

For a long moment, the only sounds that broke the silence were ragged breaths. Eren couldn't speak, could barely think. He stared blankly at the scene in front of him.

“Fuck,” Levi groaned.

Eren felt outside of his body. He stepped out of the room, closed the door, and stared at the wall. He could hear Levi telling the woman to shut up, his voice seething bile, and then the door opened and she stepped out. Eren numbly realized she was a member of the Military Police. She looked at him as she combed her fingers through her mussed hair.

“Sorry, kid, he said it was an open relationship.”

Eren blinked. He'd never even heard the words before.

“Shut the _fuck_ up, slut,” Levi growled, so dark and threatening that Eren had to fight back a flinch.

The woman just rolled her eyes. “Guess I should have checked around.”

Eren watched her walk away several paces before remembering that the door was open. He stepped inside the room. In all that time, Levi had managed to pull on his underthings and button-up shirt.

Eren had no idea what to say. Levi wouldn't look at him, kept his disinterested poker face turned to the wall. He _had_ to be putting it on, but _would it kill him to act like this matters?_

“How long?”

Levi sighed. “Six months.”

Eren couldn't fully feel the punch the words. They flowed past his heart, into his brain, where he cataloged the information like a line in a grocer's ledger.

Six months. How many times had he told Eren he loved him since then? How many times had he whispered the words on that same bed?

“With her?”

“No, there were others. Only fucked her for the past few weeks.”

Nausea churned in Eren's gut. He grappled for anything, anything to keep them talking, to keep himself from thinking.

“Why did you tell her that? That- that I was okay with it?”

Levi laughed, a short, ugly little noise from the base of his throat. “Maybe because nobody wants to piss off the fucking Titan?”

Eren closed his eyes a took a deep breath through his nose. Levi said he wouldn't call him that anymore, even when he was mad. He said he understood how much it bothered Eren. He'd apologize for it later, probably.

When would he apologize for _this_?

“Am I not enough for you?”

“Do we _have_ to do this?” Levi snarled, his voice so sharp and jeering that Eren's eyes snapped open. He hoped that he didn't understand what he was hearing.

“Talk about why you've been _cheating_ on me for half a fucking year? Do we _have_ _to_ , Levi? Is that _really_ too much to ask?”

Levi kicked the bedframe, scraping against the stone floor until it racketed into the wall with a sharp _bang_.

“I'm not your fucking _boyfriend._ ”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It _means_ that no, it wasn't fucking enough, all these cutesy dates and hand holding and- and-” he paused, “Fuck you.”

“Fuck _me_?”

“Yeah, Eren, fuck you. How could you not notice for six whole goddamn months?”

“Are you _blaming_ me?”

Levi grit his teeth. “God, you're such a fucking _child._ Let me tell you, fucking the shifter kid has been a black mark on me if I've ever had one.  Of _course_ I've fucked around, but after you it was few and far between who would even- oh, _come on_ , we fucked once a week, what did you expect? Did you _really_ think _that_ was enough for me?”

Eren's eyes welled with tears that he refused to let fall. He wanted to hear all the poison he'd been boiling in for so long. He knew with a dead certainty that it was over, they wouldn't come back from this. Even if they had somehow managed to get past the cheating, Eren would never be able to talk to him without remembering these words, the look on his face-

“Oh, quit it with the sad sack shit, your gross little puppy eyes, it makes me _sick_ when you look at me-”

Eren gasped despite himself, and the tears fell in fat, stinging globs.

He made Levi  _sick_.

Levi stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth hanging open.

“I didn't mean that," he finally whispered.

“Liar,” Eren choked out.  He held himself tense, forcing still the violent tremors that begged to shake through him.  He couldn't let himself go, he didn't know when he'd be able to stop.

“Eren. Please. Look at me.”

Eren wouldn't. _It's dead,_ he thought, _it's dead, it's dead.  S_ omething like relief started to blossom in his chest, and he couldn't fight back a delirious grin.

“Eren?” Levi asked, his expression bright with hope.

“It's dead.”

How many times had he worried Levi would tell him those same words? Eren bit his lip to keep from giggling.

Levi made a sound like he'd been kicked.

“Eren, please, you don't-” he laid his hand on Eren's arm, trying to pull him into an embrace. Eren jolted back.

“Don't touch me.”

Levi's voice was frantic. “I just- I got angry, you know how I get, please, it was all a mistake, I love you, I didn't-”

“Don't talk to me again.”

He didn't listen to anything Levi said as he walked back to his own room.

-

Eren juggled with his overwhelming emotions for the next few days. He unloaded _everything_ on Mikasa and Armin, who listened attentively, furiously. Eren wasn't sure if they were planning anything- Armin with his new interest in emetic herbs, Mikasa with her renewed interest in knife flourishes- but he couldn't find it in himself to care if they were.

Eren made sure to tell anyone who seemed the least bit curious that Levi had been sleeping around for _months_. He wouldn't let anyone else fall into his disgusting web.

Every hour seemed to bring him a new reason to be furious with Levi. He'd put him at risk for countless diseases. He'd have kept it up longer if Eren hadn't caught him. He'd wasted over a year of Eren's life, in the prime of his life. Eren wanted nothing more than to move on as soon as possible.

So, when Levi approached him a few days later, grovelling in his slimy, half-hearted way, Eren was furious.

“I told you not to talk to me.”

“I love you,” Levi started. He withered a little under Eren's glare, but continued on. “And you love me, don't try to deny it.”

“I had no idea who you were. I was in love with bullshit.”

Levi sucked in a breath and cursed.

“Eren, please-”

“It's _over_ , Levi. Stop talking to me.”

Eren saved his grin until Levi had scurried away. He felt elated. He'd won, dealt Levi a fraction of the pain he was feeling. He'd finished it.

-

Levi was back the next day.

“Eren.”  He sounded pissed. Eren couldn't have cared less.

“Levi.”

“People are talking.”

“Since when have you cared what people say?”

“Okay, just-”

“How shitty is your hand, Levi?”

He could see Levi was getting angry. He didn't care.

“Listen to me. I didn't mean that shitty thing I said-”

“Which one?”

“ _Eren_ -”

“I have things to do, Levi.”

Eren turned, and Levi followed him. Eren tuned him out, but he realized this might not be as easy as he'd hoped.

By day for of Levi's pathetic attempts, Eren was exhausted. Levi wasn't giving up, and he wasn't going to. It didn't matter what Eren said, if it wasn't what Levi wanted to hear.

He was wasting Eren's time. And that really fucking pissed him off.

Eren needed something _bigger_ to drive the point home.

He asked around for help. Mikasa suggested stabbing a knife into Levi's bed; but Eren wanted to end the relationship, not go to prison. Armin told Eren to have a clear, mature conversation to define both of their boundaries, as if that was an option. Jean offered to beat Levi up for him, because apparently indignation made his skull too thick for rational thought. No one, including him, seemed to have any real idea what to do.

Eren was running on empty. He felt like he'd gone through every option shy of just putting up with Levi's bullshit every fucking day for as long as it took for him to give up, when his answer floated down like an angel's feather from heaven.

The answer, he realized, was six feet and three inches of awkward, handsome, and hopelessly smitten Commander Smith.  It wasn't for nothing that Levi had accused them of fucking around- Erwin was godawful at concealing his little crush, _anyone_  could see it from miles _._ And Erwin was gorgeous, charming, and whip-smart, but Eren wasn't a goddamn slimeball cheat. They'd maintained a respectful distance.

Now, though...

When Erwin asked Eren to wait a moment after delivering his mail, Eren pretended to have no idea why.

“Forgive me if I'm overstepping, but- well, I- I'm- you seem unwell, Eren.”

“Unwell? What do you mean by that, sir?”

“Well... Tired. Have you been sleeping properly since-” he halted. Eren waited, as if they didn't both know exactly what he wasn't saying. “Lately?”

“To be honest, I've- no, Commander, I haven't,” Eren said, looking up from his downturned head like he was shy. “I'm so sorry, I know it's stupid-”

Erwin looked taken aback. Eren considered lying about the next part, but settled on the truth. Seeing through bullshit was part of Erwin's job, and Eren had never been good at concealing his emotions.

“Levi won't stop following me. I keep telling him to leave me alone, but he won't listen, and it keeps me up at night.”

Erwin's face darkened.

“Oh. That won't do. I'll have a word with him.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Eren made to leave, knowing Erwin would call him back. He could see it in his eyes, in the purse of his lips.

“Eren, wait.”

He made sure to wipe the grin off his lips before he turned around.

“Yes, sir?”

Erwin drew his hands to his mouth, his eyes narrowed in thought. “Sit down, please.”

Eren sat across from Erwin and waited for him to speak. The silence stretched for minutes.

“Sir?”

“Erwin,” he responded. His cheeks flushed a little, but his face otherwise remained a perfect mask. “When we're speaking privately, I mean. Please, just call me Erwin.”

Eren hadn't been sure, before, how easy it would be to convince Erwin to fuck him. Now he knew.

“Oh. Okay, Erwin.”

“Eren, what Levi did to you was simply unforgivable.”  Eren felt heat playing at his cheeks.  “It's unspeakable that he would treat- well, _anyone_ with such wanton disregard- but, Eren, you-” Erwin paused, searching for the right words. “You deserve so much better.”

Eren's chest throbbed. He knew he was in a vulnerable place, but _fuck_ if it wasn't wonderful to hear Levi's (stunning) best friend say _that._ He struggled to think of his next move.

_Do I really want to play this? The way Levi played me?_

Eren decided that he fucking hated games. They'd established enough with his little 'call me Erwin' bit. He grinned and bit his lip.

“Do you want to fuck me, Erwin?”

Erwin smiled and exhaled.

“Oh, Eren. I was beginning to worry we might never speak clearly to each other.”

-

They passed Levi's room on the way to Eren's, and Eren had his best idea yet. He Levi wouldn't be back for hours. Knew he'd just washed his sheets yesterday. Knew where he hid the spare key.

“Erwin,” he whispered, tugging Erwin's arm down so he could whisper in his ear. It was so refreshing to not be the one leaning down. “Wanna do something _bad_?”

“Worse than bedding you?” he murmured. Eren could hear his smirk.

“Much worse.”

“What sort of bad?”

Eren picked the spare key up, unlocked Levi's door, and led Erwin inside.  He jammed the door with a broom.

"Oh, you precocious little imp."

Eren grimaced. "Stop talking like an old pervert and get naked."

Eren found that, besides his horrible dirty talk (if there was anything less sexy than the word _naughty,_ Eren was hard pressed to name it), he actually liked fucking Erwin. He liked that he kissed before, during, and after. He liked that he bottomed, liked the pleasured noises he unabashedly made. He liked that Erwin seemed to love sucking his dick.  He liked when Erwin told him how _good_ he was, an _amazing man_ and _perfect boy_.  He liked Erwin's horribly hidden daddy kink, liked the idea of playing with that more.

He loved that Erwin gushed like a faucet all over Levi's clean sheets. He loved watching his mess drip from Erwin's fucked-out hole, and Erwin's awful little grin when he wiped himself with the duvet.

He liked Erwin, basically. He'd like to fuck him again, on his bed, in his office, against the wall.  

Maybe even more than he'd like to see Levi's reaction. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Levi, it feels weird writing him acting SO horribly. But there it is.  
> I would love feedback!


End file.
